


Work Ethic

by ncisduckie



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: Oliver didn't want to give his feedback on someone undergrad's term paper, but he was asked and he has opinions.





	Work Ethic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/gifts).

> I stole this from Shellsan's tumblr headcanon about Oliver in London and wrote this to cheer her up as she finishes edits on The Cases of London. 
> 
> Please enjoy my humble first contribution to the fandom. I apologize in advance if I flubbed any facts, I wrote this in less than an hour. ^^;

Oliver Davis leaned back against the bookshelf behind Martin’s desk and closed his eyes. “I’ve seen high schoolers do better work.” 

He’d only dropped by the office as a formality before jumping back on a plane to Japan. His classes were officially over and now he was at his leisure to return to his office in Shibuya. He never intended on being roped into reviewing some undergrad’s term paper draft. In Oliver’s professional opinion, it needed to be rewritten. By someone far smarter. 

Now he was stuck through this miserable meeting with a student who looked like he would like to gouge Oliver’s eyes out. It would be more impressive if he acted on the impulse rather than stew in his anger. 

The student curled his fists. “That’s not fair or accurate,” he said bitterly. 

Oliver shrugged.

“He’s joking,” Martin said reassuringly. He smoothed the pages of the essay and handed them off to Madoka, who unfortunately was the reason Oliver was there in the first place. “There are some issues, sure but we can work past--” 

“Oh, dear.” 

Madoka covered her mouth, realizing a second too late that she’d spoken out loud. The room’s attention turned to her and she tried to feebly wave it away, claiming she was thinking of something else. Martin insisted. The student watched her with obvious dread. And Oliver... Oliver smirked. 

She hung her head and dropped the paper onto Martin’s desk. “I’m afraid I’ve been away from home for too long.” It wasn’t enough to sway them to overlook her vocalization. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, apologizing to the universe for being so cruel to a hopeful student. “Oliver’s right. There are high schoolers who can do this at a far higher level.” 

A pin dropping would echo in the noiseless office. 

Martin sat back and ran a hand over his face. “I see.” 

“Yasu outdoes this in his research tactics alone. Don’t get me started on the execution,” Oliver said, pushing away from the shelf. Really, this was taking far too long. He could have been almost to the airport by now. “Even Mai could do better and her work ethic isn’t what I would describe as admirable. But it’s better than this.”

Madoka snickered at the remark, leaving the student more confused than angry. Oliver hadn’t even said a name as far as he was concerned but Ms. Mori obviously knew who he meant. Even Martin. “My what?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, progressing to the door. “Mai Taniyama, my assistant in Japan.” 

The student glared. He pictured a woman Miss Mori's age writing reports for the infamous Oliver Davis. Of course a professional like that would outperform him. Surely this ‘Yasu’ fellow was another working stiff back in Japan. Everyone here knew Oliver had a team out East but the young prodigy wasn’t fooling anyone into thinking his team was comprised of... he shuddered at the thought... high school students. “Your assistant hardly counts as--” 

“She’s seventeen.” 

“Oh.” He sat back and let the truth settle. These kids, these people that Oliver Davis works with, must be something else. But if they were so great--why weren't they here at BSPR? "I see," he said weakly. 

“Well, if we’re done here, I have places to be. Madoka?” He nodded at his mentor to follow before turning back to the desk. “Martin, I’ll be back eventually.”

Martin managed a tired smile. He was already dreading the moment that door closed behind Oliver. There was no doubt his student would explode on him. “Perhaps, try to be back for the Holidays?” He made the suggestion with Luella in mind, though he already knew Oliver’s opinions on sentimental holidays. 

Oliver smiled cryptically. “I can’t make promises. My team also likes celebrating Christmas, you know.”

He and Madoka were gone before Martin had the time to process what he’d said.


End file.
